Sentimientos encontrados, olvidados, enterrados y no demostrados
by Chica Nirvana
Summary: Pequeños momentos en la vida de Severus Snape. Pequeños momentos relacionados con la persona más importante en su vida. Pequeños sentimientos por Lily Evans. Sentimientos encontrados, olvidados, enterrados y no demostrados.
1. Aburrimiento

**Sentimientos encontrados, olvidados, enterrados y no demostrados**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Seguro que Rowling no canta a los gritos "Suffocate" de Green Day._

[Todo le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.]

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."_

* * *

><p><strong>I: Aburrimiento<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Porque los besos pueden sacar el aburrimiento pero los Potter no<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily seguía hablando. Y Severus se aburría. Se aburría demasiado. Las conversaciones de Lily casi siempre eran interesantes y no había otra cosa que Severus quisiera escuchar más pero ésta en especial era mortalmente aburrida. ¿A quién le podría interesar la historia de Petunia yendo al cine?<p>

Dejó de escuchar su melodiosa voz y se concentró en su rostro, su bello y hermoso rostro de piel tersa y blanca.

Se preguntó si sus mejillas eran tan suaves como parecían. Si podría tocarlas con sus largos dedos y lograr que ella sintiera un escalofrío. Se preguntó cómo sería pasar sus manos por su cabellera, cómo sería tomarla de la mano...

Se preguntó cómo sería besarla.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si se acercaba y callaba a Lily con un beso. Si acallaba la aburrida conversación acerca de Petunia, esa muchacha odiosa. Se preguntó si dejaría de estar aburrido al besarla.

Severus se había acercado más a Lily; si sólo acortaba esos centímetros de distancia, dejaría de estar aburrido. Dejaría de estar aburrido para siempre…

—¡Evans, qué bonita y hermosa sorpresa!

—¡Potter! ¡No molestes!

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Potter y su estupidez, interrumpiendo todo, como siempre. Ahora Severus estaba aburrido. Otra vez.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Sí... Snape. Snape siendo "tierno". Jajajaja. Soy tan graciosa. Pero puede ser, ¿eh? Por algo"sentimientos no demostrados".<em>

_Este drabble está situado en algún momento antes de su quinto año, cuando se pelearon. Quizás a principios de ese mismo año o quizás en su cuarto año, no lo tengo decidido._

_En fin. El aburrimiento y lo que hace, ¿eh? Espero que haya gustado._

Chica Nirvana.


	2. Ternura

**Sentimientos encontrados, olvidados, enterrados y no demostrados**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Probablemente tampoco salta con "Big Jack" de AC/DC._

[Todo le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.]

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."_

* * *

><p><strong>II: Ternura<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>En ese parque<strong>

* * *

><p>Si había un sentimiento que Severus Snape jamás sentiría, ese era la ternura. No la entendía. No la conocía. O no la quería conocer. ¿Qué era la ternura después de todo? ¿Alegría, felicidad y amor? ¿Sentimientos mezclados como una poción? No, Severus no entendía qué diablos era la ternura. Y eso que él entendía muchísimas cosas.<p>

Pero… hubo un tiempo en el que Severus fue tierno. A su manera, claro, pero tierno. Hubo un tiempo en el que no existían ni Potter, ni Black, ni nadie. Hubo un tiempo en el que sólo existían ellos dos. Severus y Lily. Y él podía ser tierno.

Como cuando la vió por primera vez. En ese parque, con sus columpios desvencijados. En ese parque, con el sol brillando. En ese parque, con Lily Evans.

Y entendió qué era la ternura.

La ternura era ver a Lily retozar por el parque, riendo, con su cabello pelirrojo al viento. Ternura era observar sus ojos verdes mirando al mundo y pensar que ella era el ser más hermoso que él había visto en su vida. Ternura era pensar y saber que ella tenía que ser cuidada y protegida. Y ese sería su deber.

Eso era ternura.

* * *

><p><em>Leer ternura muchas veces me hace pensar en terneros. Suenan parecido, ¿no? :D<em>

Chica Nirvana.


	3. Inseguridad

**Sentimientos encontrados, olvidados, enterrados y no demostrados**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Estoy absolutamente segura de que no se pone a saltar con "I'm Not Down" de The Clash.__  
><em>

[Todo le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.]

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."_

* * *

><p><strong>III: Inseguridad<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La inseguridad es un invento de los cobardes<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Inseguridad? ¿Qué era eso? Por las calzas de Merlín, la inseguridad era un invento de los idiotas. O eso pensaba Severus Snape a sus cortos diez años. Esa tal «inseguridad» no existía; probablemente era un invento de los cobardes para no hacer lo que se proponían porque se empeñaban en atribuir culpas a algo o alguien.<p>

Severus jamás sintió inseguridad. Hasta que conoció a James Potter y su vida se fue por el caño. Porque ese odioso, molesto, estúpido e idiota de James Potter lo hacía sentir pequeño, inútil, torpe. Inseguro.

Porque ese idiota, con su voz chillona, sus maneras atolondradas, su manía por revolverse su estúpido cabello y una inteligencia que no parecía acorde a tal idiota, le quitaba todo lo que tenía. Todo lo que le importaba.

Lily.

James Potter, con su maldita arrogancia, le quitaba a la única persona que de verdad quería. Porque, al final, Lily siempre terminaba prestándole más atención a él. Aunque sólo fuera para discutir nimiedades.

Severus se sentía inseguro. Pero eso era imposible, ¿verdad? Porque que se le revolvieran las entrañas al ver a Lily y a James juntos no era inseguridad. Bueno, puede que lo fuera. Y eso era una mierda.

* * *

><p><em>¡Helou! Sí, mi inglés es genial. En fin, acá sigo con Severus y su inevitable aire de amargura. Aunque creo que en este drabble parece más enamorado de James que de Lily, xDD Pero me gusta cómo quedó. En fin, sólo quedan dos :D<em>

Chica Nirvana.


	4. Celos

**Sentimientos encontrados, olvidados, enterrados y no demostrados**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_¿Alguien se imagina a Rowling cantando "In Bloom" de Nirvana?_

[Todo le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.]

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."_

* * *

><p><strong>IV: Celos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Demasiado celoso<strong>

* * *

><p>—Evans, ¿tienes planes para hoy?<p>

Uno.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tu cabello es hermoso, Evans?

Dos.

—Por favor, Evans, sal conmigo.

Tres.

—Lily, me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo.

Fin.

Severus suspira y con un ademán de su mano, intenta alejar todos esos pensamientos. Potter persiguiendo a Lily. Potter siendo arrogante con Lily. Potter pidiéndole salir a Lily. Potter siendo amado por Lily. Potter, Potter, Potter. Lily.

No sabe cómo ha sucedido pero ahora Lily y el estúpido de Potter están juntos, besándose, riéndose, mirándose, amándose. Y Severus sólo puede dignarse a mirarlos desde lejos, sintiendo unos profundos y furiosos celos por Potter.

Porque el idiota de Potter tiene todo lo que él no tendrá jamás. Los besos, las risas, las miradas, a Lily. Y está celoso. Furioso. Iracundo. Devastado. Todo un torrente de emociones que pasan por su corazón cada vez que ve a Lily y a James juntos por los pasillos.

Y los celos lo invaden, lo inmovilizan, lo enojan. Golpea las paredes, maldice a Potter con todo su ser, pero nada de eso sirve. Ni servirá jamás.

Porque Lily ama a Potter. Potter ama a Lily. Y Severus está celoso. Demasiado celoso.

* * *

><p><em>Los celos creo que son el sentimientos más fácil de demostrar para Severus Snape, aunque esto no capte demasiado la esencia de este personaje. No sé. Me gusta cómo quedó, igual. Sólo queda uno... el más importante de todos (ah).<em>

Chica Nirvana.


	5. Alegría

**Sentimientos encontrados, olvidados, enterrados y no demostrados**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_¿A Rowling le gustarán The Ramones? Porque eso sería genial._

[Todo le pertenece a Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Yo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.]

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."_

* * *

><p><strong>V: Alegría<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mírame<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Con qué así terminaría su vida? ¿Así moriría? ¿Solo, en una casucha inmunda, mordido por una maldita serpiente? ¿Intentando defender y proteger al hijo de Potter? Pero qué mierda, piensa Severus.<p>

Pero entonces lo ve. Ve sus zapatillas con las que quebrantó miles de normas del castillo. Y ve su varita y nota que no es la que le ha salvado la vida, sino que es la de Draco. Pero la varita no le importa. Harry Potter está allí, arrodillado junto a él. Y él sólo puede atinar a susurrar:

—Mírame…

Y el chico, ese arrogante chico, lo miró con sus ojos verdes. Esos ojos iguales a los de Lily. Y en esos ojos se vió reflejado y sintió alegría. Porque no veía a Potter, la veía a ella, a Lily; le sonreía como cuando eran amigos y parecía decirle con sus ojos —¿O sólo era Potter mirándolo?— que se apurara, que llegara pronto para darle un abrazo que jamás le pudo dar.

Y Severus fue con ella, siempre mirando esos ojos verdes, brillantes, hermosos, perfectos. Los de Lily. Y murió feliz. Porque estaba a sólo un paso de reencontrarse con ella. Con Lily. Y eso era lo más importante.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y se acabó! No, no es un capítulo de Powerpuff Girls, sino este diminuto fic de cinco diminutos capítulos. Ha sido un placer escribir esto para ustedes y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. En serio. En fin, esto fue "Alegría" y creo que me quedó bastante bien porque yo creo que Snape sintió algo de felicidad al morir y ver los ojos de Lily. Pero no divago más.<em>

Chica Nirvana.


End file.
